


Who Rebuilds The Builder

by jaybear1701



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: 4x13, Book 4, Canon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybear1701/pseuds/jaybear1701
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra searches for Asami on the night of Kuvira's defeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Rebuilds The Builder

Korra exhaled wearily as she shut the door to President Raiko's office behind her.

Although she had remained wired after emerging from the new spirit portal, the adrenaline from the Avatar state still blazing electricity through her veins, Korra now felt her energy seeping away in the absence of any immediate danger. She had just spent the past two hours with Raiko, Tenzin, and Lin, developing and implementing Republic City's emergency response plan in the wake of Kuvira's attack: send out any able-bodied airbenders to search for survivors, set up waterbending healing stations, dispatch the police force to stabilize the city's destroyed buildings and infrastructure. There would be days', weeks', and months' worth of additional meetings on whether to rebuild or to start anew. But for now, things seemed to be more or less under control.

As Korra proceeded down the hallway toward the main staircase, her entire body began to ache from the cuts and bruises she sustained from her battle with Kuvira. She wanted nothing more than to find a bed, crawl under the covers, and sleep for a week. But she knew that would have to wait. The Avatar's work was never finished.

She descended the stairs to City Hall's main foyer, which was being used as a makeshift field hospital. The once grand building had not escaped the battle unscathed, though the stone rubble that had littered the plush carpets and marble floors had been cleared to the side.

One by one, Korra checked on her friends. Mako had what looked like a pretty nasty burn on his left forearm, but he stoically assured her it was nothing compared to the injuries he had sustained in their Fire Ferret training sessions from years past. Jinora, Meelo, and Ikki proudly showed off their battle scars, while a sniffly and teary-eyed Bolin informed her that Opal and the rest of the Beifong family were no worse for wear. Finally, Varrick bombastically regaled her about his "death-defying" escape from the hummingbird while Zhu Li rolled her eyes behind him.

"I do need to talk to Asami about that ejection mechanism though." Varrick rubbed his chest. "Smarts the ribs a bit."

"You should be thankful you even made it out," Korra said, crossing her arms and tilting her head to the side. "Not everyone did."

Varrick knitted his thinly manicured eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"Hiroshi," Korra answered quietly. "He sacrificed himself to finish cutting the hole."

She recalled the icy cold fear that had lanced through her every time Kuvira's colossus swung at the hummingbirds, narrowly missing them with each broad swipe of its arm. She would never forget the way her heart had stopped as she watched the giant's hand move to crush Asami and Hiroshi's mecha, nor the relief that had flooded through her when Asami ejected to safety or the horror that followed a split-second later when she realized that Hiroshi had not similarly escaped. Korra had channeled those feelings back into her purpose: defeating Kuvira. To protect Republic City. To save the Earth Kingdom. To avenge Asami's father and all those who lost their lives because of Kuvira's destructive reign.

At the news of Hiroshi Sato's demise, Varrick's mouth dropped open and closed a few times, but for once his silver tongue kept silent. As did Zhu Li, who wore a sad expression on her normally serious face.

"Then the world has lost one of the most brilliant minds to ever do the thing," Varrick finally said, shaking his head. "That explains why Asami…"

"Asami?" Korra stood up straight. "Is she here?" She hadn't seen the engineer anywhere in the building.

"No. She left over an hour ago."

"Do you know where she went?"

"I'm afraid I do not, Avatar."

"She could be searching for the hummingbird wreckage," Zhu Li chimed in and both Korra and Varrick swiveled toward her as she pushed her glasses further up her nose. "That's what I would do, in Ms. Sato's shoes."

Korra nodded. _Of course._ That made the most sense. She excused herself to find her best friend, passing by the exact spot she had first met Asami and Hiroshi at Tarrlok's gala four years ago. Asami had been nothing short of stunning. Perfect hair. Perfect makeup. Perfect dress. Korra had been envious of Asami's elegant looks at the time and standoffish because she had incorrectly pegged Asami as a "prissy rich girl." But now she could only smile at her own foolishness. Asami _was_ the most beautiful woman Korra had ever met (and, she was sure, would _ever_ meet). But she was also brave, kind, patient, and intelligent. Beautiful both inside and out. And she was out there somewhere hurting from the loss of her father.

Night had fallen by the time Korra set foot outside. But the charred and broken city was still awash in light from the golden spirit portal spiraling toward the sky and from search beams from the rescue crews. The heavy scent of smoke and fire still hung in the air, and Korra wondered just how long the smell would linger.

Not knowing where to start her search, Korra jogged to the nearest spirit vines and laid a hand on the sinewy plants. She closed her eyes and concentrated, filling her heart and mind with everything she associated with Asami—warmth and light and… that dizzying, unspoken _something_ that still hung so heavily between them, charged and potent, even after all these years.

Within seconds of reaching out with her spirit, Korra jolted when she felt the sizzle and spark of Asami's corresponding energy. She wasn't too far. Releasing a shaky breath, Korra opened her eyes and began making her way toward Asami on a gust of wind.

 

***

 

She could just barely make out the edges of Asami's silhouette on a bench in Avatar Korra Park, or at least what was left of it. The formerly pristine grass had been trampled by Kuvira's mecha soldiers. Trees were either overturned or incinerated, leaving only blackened stumps or scorch marks. The pond that Korra had fished in when she first came to Republic City was half evaporated, no doubt another victim to Kuvira's spirit ray. Korra's statue also was nowhere to be found, though its base remained with crumbled debris surrounding it. She had never felt comfortable with the idea of a statue in her honor, but now that it was gone, Korra felt a tinge of melancholy.

Korra approached Asami slowly from behind, not wanting to startle her. Asami was hunched over and staring intently at whatever was in her lap. Korra stopped several feet away, reluctant to move closer. Perhaps Asami wanted to be alone. And if anyone could understand the need for solitude, it was Korra. Maybe she shouldn't intrude. Maybe she should just go back and...

"Hey Korra," Asami greeted quietly without turning around, interrupting Korra's thoughts.

_Caught._

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I could sense you."

Korra's heart throbbed against her ribs, wondering what that meant, if anything; some small part of her already knowing the answer. She lowered herself next to Asami, who had yet to look up. She held two small tools between her long fingers, delicately twisting and turning them inside a small box of gears cradled in her lap. Her brown leather gloves lay folded on the bench.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, with Korra unsure about what to say now that she had found Asami. Instead, Korra let her eyes slowly trace over Asami. She had her wavy dark hair clipped loosely back, still so effortlessly gorgeous, as if she hadn't just participated in the most devastating battle in Republic City history. But Korra also noted the tension along her delicate frame, from her neck to her shoulders and down her back and arms. Before long, Korra's curiosity got the better of her and she asked:

"What _is_ that exactly?"

"Do you remember Jikan's on Seventh?"

"Jikan's? The clock shop?"

Asami nodded, still not meeting Korra's gaze. "That's the one. The storefront got blown out and I found this on the street after I…" She trailed off and continued tinkering with the broken clock.

 _After you what?_ Korra wanted to know, but bit her tongue. "Can you fix it?"

Asami didn't answer. Just as Korra's stomach began to sink for asking the wrong question, Asami spoke again.

"When I was younger, I loved playing with blocks," she started. "I built towers and arranged these elaborate little cities. Or as elaborate as a 5-year-old can make, you know?"

Korra chuckled softly, easily imagining Asami, the child genius, sitting among colorful wooden cubes scattered across the floor, perhaps even scribbling designs and plans with crayons.

"Some of the other kids at school though," she continued. "All they wanted to do was knock things down. And they especially loved destroying whatever I built. I'd go home crying nearly every day. And my mother would hug me tight, while my father..." Her hands stilled momentarily. "My father told me that building and rebuilding were their own rewards, regardless of the outcome."

Holding her breath, Korra watched the side of Asami's throat constrict as she swallowed hard.

"I believed him. And I've tried to live my life accordingly but…" Asami pried several bent and broken cogs out of the clock, shoulders slumping as she held them in her gloved hand. "Sometimes I just get so… so tired of it."

"Asami," Korra breathed out, chest clenching painfully from the defeat she heard in Asami's voice. But she of all people couldn't fault her for it. Asami had suffered loss more than most and she had always found a way to persevere—bringing Future Industries back from the brink of bankruptcy after her father's incarceration, restructuring Republic City after Korra's actions had tangled the metropolis in spirit vines, finding it within her heart to give her father a second chance even though he had tried to kill her—only to have the good ripped away again and again.

Korra reached out and scooped the cold metal from Asami's hand. She looked down at the pieces and concentrated, hovering her other hand over each one individually. Precision metal bending wasn't exactly Korra's forte, but she tried her best to smooth the misshapen gears back into what she hoped was their original shapes and to meld the severed ones back together.

"Believe me, I know what you mean," Korra said softly. She thought of Amon, Unalaq, Vaatu, Zaheer, and Kuvira; how each resolved crisis seemed to only lead to a new one; how there were so many times she had wanted to just run away—had in fact done so for three years while everyone else, Asami included, picked up her slack.

"It took me a long time to realize I didn't have to do things alone. And neither do you." Korra returned the repaired parts back to Asami. "When you're tired, you'll always have people who'll go on for you." She paused to take a deep breath. " _I'll_ go on for you."

Asami met Korra's eyes briefly, her bottom lip trembling, before she returned her attention to the cogs. She ran the tip of a finger along the gear teeth of each piece and re-inserted them back into the wooden casing. Picking up her tools, Asami tinkered with the mechanism for a few more minutes before finally closing the clock, turning it over, winding it up, and nudging its pendulum into motion. A faint ticking drifted through the air between them.

"I tried to find it, you know," Asami suddenly said, her voice low and breaking. "The wreckage. But...it was gone. He's… gone. And I..."

Korra had heard enough. She wrapped her arms around Asami's shoulders and pulled her close. Asami dropped the clock, which clattered to the ground, and reached behind Korra, fingers digging almost painfully into her back. Asami buried her face in the crook of her neck, shaking quietly in the embrace. Korra felt hot tears against her skin. Even though her heart swelled and ached for Asami, Korra offered no platitudes. She merely closed her eyes and breathed in smoke and fragrant orchid, holding Asami together as she broke apart in her arms, running her hands soothingly along her spine.

Eventually, Asami's sobs subsided and she leaned back slightly, but Korra didn't release her hold on her.

"I'm sorry," Asami said, sniffling. Eyes red, mascara running in dark streaks down her cheeks, she still avoided Korra's gaze.

"Hey." Korra slid her arms from Asami's shoulders and cupped her face between her hands, gently tilting her head up until Asami looked her in the eyes. "You don't have to apologize for anything." She brushed away the stained tear tracks with her thumbs. "Your father…" _Made poor choices in the past,_ Korra thought but didn't say. _We all do. But…_ "We never would have stopped Kuvira without him. And I'll do whatever it takes to make sure people remember him for that."

Asami's jade eyes turned glassy with fresh tears and she hugged Korra again, squeezing so hard that Korra almost couldn't breathe.

 

***

 

Over Asami's weak protests, Korra escorted her back to the Sato Estate, which, to her relief, remained thankfully empty. Neither Wu or Mako and Bolin's family had returned from the evacuation. It wasn't that Korra disliked their company, but she thought Asami could use a night without additional distractions.

Hand in hand, they slowly walked up the concrete steps to the front door, with Korra frowning at the way Asami moved gingerly, one hand brushing against her ribs ever so often. She followed Asami inside and all the way to her spacious bedroom, closing the door behind them with a quiet click. Asami walked to the adjoining bathroom and Korra trailed right behind her like a spirit.

"Korra, what are you…" Asami began.

"Take off your top," she interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

In any other situation, Korra might have blushed at giving such a bold order. But her overwhelming concern for Asami overrode any potential embarrassment.

"I know you're hurt." Korra brushed past Asami and turned on the faucet, bending the flowing water into a large translucent globe and floating it back with her until she was standing in front of Asami. "I can help."

"I'm fine," Asami protested.

Korra kept the sphere buoyed with her left hand while she pressed her right palm lightly on Asami's ribcage. She hissed in pain and Korra quickly retracted her hand.

"Sorry," Korra winced. "But you're clearly _not_ fine." She reached out again, this time to gently grasp Asami's hand and intertwine their fingers. "You took care of me once," she said softly, caressing the smooth ridges of Asami's knuckles. "Let me return the favor. Please."

Asami stared at her, emerald eyes searching. For what, Korra wasn't sure. But after a few more tense moments, Asami finally nodded. Korra released Asami's hand and inwardly sighed, relieved that the engineer was likely too exhausted to put up more of a fight. Leaning against the granite vanity, Asami undid the buttons that ran down the side of her crimson-trimmed black jacket, grimacing as she shrugged it off her shoulders and tossed it on the floor.

Korra inhaled sharply when Asami untucked her lavender undershirt and lifted it up and over her head to reveal a large purple bruise. It stretched across Asami's ribs, just under her black bra, marring her light skin.

She knelt in front of Asami and bent the water so that it covered both of her hands, which she tenderly pressed against the discolored flesh. Asami tensed up and gasped, grabbing at Korra's wrists.

"I'm sorry." Korra pulled her hands back. "Did I hurt you?"

Asami shook her head. "No. It's just… cold."

"Oh, right, I'm an idiot." Channeling heat within her, Korra blew over the liquid to warm it and then placed her hands back on Asami. "Better?"

With a sigh, Asami nodded, her muscles instantly relaxing. Kora focused on the water until it began to glow white, imbued with a healing energy that thrummed along her skin.

"Just try to relax," Korra said soothingly.

As she concentrated on Asami's injury, Korra did her best to ignore the fact that Asami was half naked, tried to keep her eyes averted from the soft mounds of flesh that were within inches of her. Asami, meanwhile, kept her gaze firmly on Korra, an unreadable look on her face that still somehow managed to make Korra's pulse race. Eventually, Asami loosened her grip on Korra's wrists as her breathing gradually smoothed out. When the bruise was barely more than a faint mark, Korra leaned back.

"Any more pain?" She looked up at Asami.

"No." Asami's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Good." Korra bent the water into the bathroom sink. "Asami." She licked her lips, which felt drier than the sand of the Si Wong Desert. "I just want you to know… that I'm here for you," she said, echoing the words Asami had once told her years ago. "If you ever want to talk or….or anything."

The corners of Asami's mouth turned up into a small smile and she leaned down and kissed Korra's cheek. It was a chaste kiss, and yet it made Korra's heart stutter.

"Thank you," Asami said, resting their foreheads together. "For everything."

"Anytime."

Korra didn't offer to stay, nor did Asami ask.

But Korra didn't leave.

They silently got ready for bed and, without any hesitation, slipped under the covers together. Korra watched Asami turn off her bedside lamp and then shift her body so that she was facing her. As Korra's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she let her gaze linger on Asami's makeup-free face, the soft curve of her cheek, the elegant arch of her eyebrows, the straight line of her nose, the fullness of her lips. Cast in moonlight and shadow, Asami was beautiful and Korra felt her heart expanding in her chest, a confession just barely hanging on the tip of her tongue.

With an expression of open vulnerability, Asami reached out and traced her fingers down Korra's cheek. Shivering from the touch, Korra took Asami's hand into her own and pressed her lips against the creases of her palm. Asami's eyes dropped to Korra's lips, and Korra felt like all the air had been squeezed from her lungs. Asami moved forward, and Korra closed her eyes.

The kiss was feather light, nothing more than a soft brush, and then it was over, leaving Korra dizzy and disoriented.

It wasn't nearly enough.

Could never be enough.

But it had to be.

For now.

Curling up against Korra's side, Asami laid her head on her chest and rested a hand over Korra's rapidly palpitating heart. Korra carefully enveloped Asami in her arms. She threaded her fingers through her silky hair and kissed the crown of her head, still yearning for more, but content to give Asami whatever she needed to put herself back together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say: the LOK fandom is awesome! I know there are tons of 4x13 post-battle stories out there already, but it was still fun to work out some potential scenarios. Thanks for reading!


End file.
